Dietro la maschera
by Ida59
Summary: L'uomo, dietro la maschera, con tutto il suo dolore, il suo coraggio, la sua determinazione. Ecco perché anche Severus Piton può vestirsi da Babbo Natale la notte della vigilia.


Dietro la maschera

 **Titolo:** Dietro la maschera

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 5-16 dicembre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, drammatico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Minerva, Silente (ritratto), Neville, Fratelli Carrow.

 **P** **airing** : nessuno

 **Epoca** : 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : missing moment

 **Riassunto:** L'uomo, dietro la maschera, con tutto il suo dolore, il suo coraggio, la sua determinazione. Ecco perché anche Severus Piton può vestirsi da Babbo Natale la notte della vigilia.

 **Parole/pagine** : 3940 - 12

 **Nota** : scritta per la sfida FF n. 12 "Il Segreto di Babbo Natale"; si è classificata al 1° posto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Dietro la maschera

1\. Torture e minacce 3

2\. Macchinazioni 5

3\. Pensieri 7

4\. Salvataggio 10

5\. Dietro la maschera 13

Dietro la maschera

Torture e minacce

Di nuovo lo schiocco secco di un sortilegio, un altro breve urlo seguito da un gemito sommesso, infine il tonfo di un corpo che cade in ginocchio, senza più energie per opporsi, solo il coraggio estremo di tenere alta la testa davanti ai suoi torturatori.

Severus deglutì a fatica, i pugni, celati dal mantello, serrati stretti dietro la schiena fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

Un altro lampo, un gemito prolungato, e il mago serrò forte i denti, quasi a farli scricchiolare. Non poteva fare nulla, solo assistere impotente alla tortura di Neville Paciock che, nonostante tutti i calderoni fatti esplodere durante le lezioni di Pozioni, sembrava però aver ereditato il coraggio e la determinazione dei suoi poveri genitori.

Il mago strinse le labbra, imponendosi di reprimere ogni emozione di pietà, di dominare qualsiasi tentativo di impossibile reazione. Non poteva chiudere gli occhi e turarsi le orecchie; doveva continuare ad assistere, impotente, con quell'orribile ghigno inciso nel marmoreo pallore del viso, fissare quegli occhi in cui, più la forza si spegneva, più un orgoglioso coraggio risplendeva tra le lacrime di dolore.

Severus torse le mani dietro la schiena conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, quindi si morse a sangue l'interno delle guance per reprimere un inaccettabile sospiro di pietà. Il giovane Paciock, il volto pesto e sanguinante, non ce la faceva più: aveva un assoluto bisogno che le torture si interrompessero, almeno per un poco, per riuscire a riprendere respiro e chiudere gli occhi su quell'orrore.

Il mago avanzò deciso spingendo a lato Amycus: se proprio non poteva fare altro per aiutare il ragazzo, allora _quello_ avrebbe fatto. Estrasse di scatto la bacchetta, le labbra immobili nel volto pallido, senza espressione, gli occhi neri come abissi senza fondo che ingoiavano l'oscurità: un lampo esplose dalla punta del legno e colpì in pieno petto lo studente che proruppe in un acuto urlo di dolore per accasciarsi subito dopo al suolo, svenuto.

\- Eccoti servito, Paciock! – sibilò secco, riponendo la bacchetta nelle pieghe del mantello.

\- Al diavolo, Piton! - urlò Amycus rivoltando il corpo del ragazzo con la punta del piede per metterlo supino e scrutargli il viso. Infine, scrollò la testa e borbottò rabbioso: - Vedi di controllare la tua rabbia: ci bruci sempre il divertimento!

Gli occhi neri di Piton lampeggiarono:

\- Devo forse ricordarti chi comanda, qui a Hogwarts? – sibilò secco il preside. – È necessario che ti rammenti che sono io che poi devo giustificare con i genitori gli "incidenti" che accadono ai loro ragazzi? O magari è necessario che ti ricordi gli ordini precisi del nostro padrone? – chiese insinuante facendo cenno di avvicinarsi.

Amycus si ritrasse spaventato:

\- No, no, Piton, non intendevo…

Il preside avanzò di un passo fulminandolo di nuovo con lo sguardo:

\- Ora, fuori tutti! – sibilò in tono da non ammettere replica. - Ho del lavoro da sbrigare prima di cena e non voglio essere disturbato da altri problemi causati dalla _vostra_ incapacità di controllarvi!

I Mangiamorte uscirono veloci dalla cella sotterranea borbottando sottovoce; solo Amycus si soffermò per un istante sul limitare della porta e, voltando le spalle a Piton, si girò verso il corpo inanimato di Neville e minacciò sghignazzando:

\- Neppure Babbo Natale potrà salvarti: domani sarai il nostro divertimento del giorno di festa!

\- Fuori! – ordinò Piton spingendolo rude.

Il preside fu l'ultimo a lasciare la stanza; con studiata lentezza si chiuse alle spalle la pesante porta di ferro, proprio mentre un sottile raggio di luce usciva dalle ampie volute del suo nero mantello e raggiungeva il ragazzo inondandolo di una luminescenza azzurrognola: i lineamenti di Neville, irrigiditi dal dolore anche nell'incoscienza, si rilassarono di colpo, come se un potente balsamo, cosparso con cura da una generosa mano, avesse magicamente alleviato le sue ferite.

Piton sospirò appena e si allontanò con passo deciso: il ragazzo, per ora, era salvo.

Ma doveva ancora trovare la soluzione definitiva.

Macchinazioni

\- Sia chiaro, Minerva: non tollererò alcuna violazione ai miei ordini, questa volta! – sibilò il preside con durezza, lo sguardo impassibile fisso sul volto dell'anziana collega. – Fai in modo che siano rispettati, altrimenti le punizioni fioccheranno severe anche il giorno di Natale.

Minerva McGranitt alzò un poco il mento e gli rese un rabbioso sguardo di sfida, gli occhi verdi che brillavano alla luce del fuoco.

\- Farò io stesso la ronda, questa notte, e se troverò in giro anche un solo ragazzo, mascherato da Babbo Natale, saranno guai per tutti, perché lo prenderò come un affronto personale! - precisò Piton con secca e sgradevole decisione. – La mia pazienza è finita, Minerva! – minacciò, gli occhi neri lampeggianti. – Non osare sfidarmi ancora!

La strega strinse le labbra e represse a fatica la tagliente risposta che, irruente, le era salita alle labbra di fronte alle minacce dell'assassino di Albus, del codardo che aveva tradito la fiducia di tutti loro schierandosi dalla parte di Voldemort solo per salvare la propria schifosa vita messa in pericolo dal Voto Infrangibile. Ancora non riusciva a credere che Severus, sì, proprio Severus, avesse potuto… Al diavolo, gli avrebbe dimostrato lei di che pasta era fatta la scuola con tutti i suoi studenti e i professori! Ci sarebbero stati così tanti Babbi Natale a gremire i corridoi, che Piton e i suoi maledetti Mangiamorte non avrebbero potuto farci proprio un bel niente!

Rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, l'odio che le bruciava negli occhi e il petto che si sollevava, lo sdegno a fatica trattenuto.

\- Nient'altro? – scandì infine la strega, il cuore che le batteva forte. – Nessun altro sgradevole ordine da parte di un traditore, di un assassino? – sputò con irrefrenabile odio.

Il volto di Piton rimase immobile, sempre dello stesso spettrale pallore, ma ogni luce si spense nella nera profondità dei suoi occhi e, come sempre accadeva davanti alle sue accuse, a Minerva sembrò che per un attimo il mago non riuscisse neppure più a respirare. Era una ben magra consolazione, ma le piaceva illudersi, con i suoi attacchi diretti, di riuscire a far provare a Severus almeno un poco di vergogna, o magari anche rimorso, per le sue terribili azioni. Qualche volta le era persino parso di intravvedere un'ombra di dolore aleggiare nel pallore mortale di quel viso imperscrutabile. Sì, proprio come in quel momento: Severus aveva dischiuso appena le labbra, come a cercare l'aria, lottando per farla entrare nei polmoni e respirare di nuovo, e l'ombra cupa del dolore si era impossessata per un fugace istante dei suoi occhi neri trasformandoli in un ardente rogo di sofferenza. Solo per attimo, poi il mago aveva ripreso subito il controllo e il suo sguardo glaciale era tornato ad essere impenetrabile come sempre.

\- Nient'altro. – rispose con freddo distacco. – Puoi andare.

Minerva McGranitt girò le spalle avviandosi ad uscire a testa alta e con passo deciso.

La porta della presidenza sbatté forte nel silenzio.

\- Severus?

Il ritratto di Albus Silente osservava preoccupato il giovane preside che da pochi mesi aveva occupato il suo posto.

Severus Piton aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra sottili serrate strette; una lacrima gli scendeva lenta sulla guancia.

\- Mi dispiace…

Severus tremò e strinse forte i pugni, quindi deglutì il lancinante dolore che lo soffocava e riaprì gli occhi, disperatamente neri, fissandoli in quelli dipinti sul quadro:

\- Sono sicuro che questa notte Hogwarts sarà invasa da un'orda di Babbi Natale determinati a sfidare i miei ordini, come sempre. – mormorò a fatica, la voce colma di rassegnata sofferenza.

Pensieri

\- Non puoi continuare a saltare i pasti, Severus. – lo rimproverò Silente dal ritratto.

Il mago scrollò le spalle senza rispondergli. Aveva deciso di non scendere in Sala Grande per la cena: non sarebbe comunque riuscito a toccare cibo e, quanto a sguardi d'odio di Minerva, per quella sera aveva già avuto la sua parte, più che abbondante.

\- Minerva ti vuole bene… - riprese il ritratto.

\- Taci! – lo zittì Severus sollevando la testa, gli occhi fiammeggianti. – Il suo affetto per me è morto quella notte maledetta, insieme a te, e lo sai benissimo!

\- Questa volta la hai proprio provocata tu. - mormorò Albus. – Mi è quasi sembrato che lo facessi apposta. Però, non riesco a capire…

\- Certo che l'ho provocata, e volutamente! – lo interruppe il mago, la voce molto tesa. - Ho un assoluto bisogno di copertura, questa notte, per riuscire a sottrarre Paciock al destino che le bestie dei miei compagni hanno pianificato per lui per il giorno di Natale.

Silente lo fissò interrogativo dal quadro:

\- Quel povero ragazzo è di nuovo nei guai?

\- Sì, in guai molto grossi. – mormorò Severus passandosi preoccupato la mano sul viso tirato e stanco. – È stata proprio la minaccia di quell'animale di Amycus, che neppure Babbo Natale avrebbe potuto sottrarlo al suo destino, che mi ha suggerito questa folle idea…

Silente spalancò gli occhi nel quadro, del tutto incredulo:

\- Intendi vestirti da Babbo Natale? Tu?

\- Hai idee migliori? – chiese secco il mago.

Silente rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, sbigottito, quindi un malizioso sorrisetto di comprensione si fece largo sul suo volto, mentre con una mano si accarezzava la folta barba bianca annuendo visibilmente:

\- E vietando a priori ogni mascherata da Babbo Natale nella notte della vigilia hai la certezza, tramite Minerva, che i tuoi ordini saranno apertamente violati. Anzi, le hai dato l'idea su un piatto d'argento…

\- Già, e Minerva ha colto al volo l'opportunità di opporsi ancora una volta, – mormorò Severus abbassando il capo, i lunghi capelli neri a celargli in parte il volto pallido colmo di addolorata tristezza. - al traditore assassino che tanto odia…

\- Severus! – lo redarguì il ritratto.

\- È la verità, Albus, e sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe accaduto. – sospirò con cupa rassegnazione rialzando il viso. – Quella notte, sulla torre di astronomia, non ho ucciso solo te, Albus…

La voce del mago s'incrinò e le labbra gli tremarono; le morse piano, cercando di riprendere il controllo di se stesso:

\- Quella notte ho ucciso anche l'affetto di Minerva per me. Ho perduto tutto, amicizia, fiducia, stima. Ho distrutto ogni rapporto fossi mai riuscito a costruire con chiunque nella mia vita. Ma ti ho obbedito…

Il mago serrò la bocca trattenendo in sé quella parola colma d'affetto che mai aveva osato pronunciare davanti ad Albus, ma che troppe volte nella solitaria disperazione della notte gli era sfuggita dalle labbra in un gemito disperato. Chiuse gli occhi colmi di lacrime ed ascoltò il dolore dei pensieri che gli vorticavano nella mente senza riuscire a trovare sbocco alcuno, perché, ormai, era troppo tardi e solo un ritratto poteva udire le sue parole.

 _Ti ho obbedito, padre, ho fatto ciò che mi hai chiesto, anche se mi è costato tutto il mio coraggio ed ho dovuto sacrificare anche la poca felicità che ero riuscito, grazie a te, a costruirmi qui al castello._

\- Severus, figliolo...

Il mago tremò e si morse di nuovo le labbra: quanto gli mancava, Albus, quanto avrebbe voluto, in quel momento, poter sentire il tocco di paterno incoraggiamento della sua mano sulla spalla! Quella stretta gentile che ora tanto rimpiangeva e desiderava ma che, troppe volte, aveva invece sfuggito, quasi vergognandosi, non ritenendosi neppure degno del sentimento di profondo affetto filiale che provava per il vecchio. Severus deglutì ancora amaro, a fatica, ricacciando indietro il doloroso nodo alla gola che aveva imprigionato le sue parole. Scrollò il capo con decisione; doveva riprendersi, e alla svelta: Paciock aveva bisogno del suo aiuto!

Sollevò il volto, sempre più pallido, gli occhi neri lucenti di lacrime trattenute, e disse, con voce ferma:

\- Ad ogni modo, grazie a Minerva a quest'ora la scuola sarà già gremita di Babbi Natale e avrò una perfetta copertura per muovermi indisturbato. E se qualcosa andasse storto, avrò comunque innumerevoli possibilità di mimetizzarmi.

Con un deciso colpo di bacchetta trasfigurò i propri abiti e il rosso accesso prese il posto del consueto nero profondo delle sue vesti, il candido orlo a rischiarare l'oscurità. Si guardò allo specchio e una smorfia di disgusto si disegnò sulla dolorosa tristezza del volto; cercò lo sguardo di Silente nel ritratto, timoroso di vederlo ridacchiare, ma il volto del vecchio preside era tremendamente serio e l'immagine rimase muta a fissarlo.

Un altro tocco di bacchetta, e anche il ridicolo copricapo rosso, con la soffice bordatura di neve e il pompon bianco, fu sulla sua testa, i lunghi capelli neri celati alla perfezione. Rimaneva solo la maschera, dal cui mento rotondo pendevano, posticce, candide spirali ricciute a formare un'improbabile barba. Allungò la mano sulla mensola e le dita sfiorarono il freddo metallo di un'altra maschera che troppo a lungo aveva coperto il suo viso. Severus rabbrividì sapendo che, più tardi nella notte, avrebbe dovuto indossare anche quell'argento profondamente odiato.

Afferrò la maschera col viso rubicondo percorso dal largo sorriso e se la pose sul volto, la finta felicità di Babbo Natale a far da cupo contrasto con l'amara mestizia del mago.

Salvataggio

Proprio come il mago aveva previsto, e preordinato con cura, i corridoi e le sale del castello pullulavano di Babbi Natale di ogni età, altezza e dimensione, alcuni con un gran pancione ed altri, come lui, decisamente magri. Pix faceva un chiasso tremendo distribuendo a raffica palline di neve ghiacciata mentre Gazza lo inseguiva brandendo la scopa e riceveva in pieno petto la maggior parte dei bianchi proiettili, che poi rimbalzavano saltellando per ogni dove. Nella scuola, affollata nonostante le vacanze perché alla maggior parte degli studenti era stato revocato, per punizione, il permesso di tornare a casa dalle famiglie, risuonavano ovunque risate proibite che si sarebbero fatte sempre più pericolose, per l'incolumità degli studenti, all'avvicinarsi dell'ora del coprifuoco indetto dai Carrow.

Piton, però, aveva progettato di riuscire a liberare Paciock e di metterlo in salvo con un certo anticipo sull'orario limite, e di avere quindi sufficiente tempo per mettere fine alla baldoria dei Babbi Natale in prima persona, giusto per ottenere ancora un altro po' di feroce odio da parte di Minerva, ma tenere al sicuro gli studenti dalla follia dei Mangiamorte.

Le cose, però, non avevano seguito il corso pianificato: Neville era stato spostato e il mago aveva perso un sacco di tempo per ritrovarlo, mentre i Carrow e gli altri Mangiamorte non stavano per niente dormendo i previsti sonni tranquilli e, anzi, più volte se li era ritrovati tra i piedi, alla fine scoprendo che, in mancanza del divertimento sfumato con Paciock, se l'erano presa proprio con l'elfo che avrebbe dovuto versare il sonnifero nel loro vino.

Alla fine, però, era riuscito a depistarli e a ritrovare il ragazzo: era a mala pena cosciente ed aveva la febbre alta. Quando il mago si chinò su di lui, nell'oscurità della cella rotta solo dal _Lumos_ della sua bacchetta, Neville dovette credere di avere le visioni:

\- Babbo Natale è venuto a salvarmi! – ridacchiò nel delirio della febbre, subito interrotto da un colpo di tosse.

Piton stappò un'ampolla e gli fece bere un generoso sorso di pozione corroborante, poi cominciò a passare lentamente la punta della bacchetta sul corpo seviziato del ragazzo, come già altre volte aveva avuto occasione di fare sia con lui sia con altri studenti torturati da quelle carogne. Come aveva previsto, le ferite erano gravi e dovette ripetere più volte il passaggio della bacchetta sul corpo di Neville sussurrando a fior di labbra la litania dell'incanto di guarigione mentre gli occhi del ragazzo fissavano la sua ridicola maschera:

\- Forte! – mormorò infine Neville, mentre pozione ed incanto cominciavano a fare effetto e il sorriso si allargava sul viso pesto mano a mano che le energie ritornavano nel suo corpo. – Giusto per farla a quel bastardo: evvai, Babbo Natale! – esclamò sollevando il pugno.

Piton valutò freddamente che il "bastardo" cui Paciock si riferiva doveva essere proprio lui, poiché era stato il suo sortilegio, l'ultimo colpo che il ragazzo aveva ricevuto, prima di perdere i sensi. Sì, andava bene così, che tutti continuassero pure a crederlo un bastardo, un traditore ed un assassino: era l'ovvia conseguenza dell'aver obbedito all'ordine di Silente. E lo aveva saputo ancora prima di obbedirgli. Eppure, un sospiro amaro aleggiò per un istante tra le sue labbra, subito inghiottito dalla determinazione di salvare lo studente: aveva il tempo contato perché l'orario del coprifuoco era vicino e, di conseguenza, i corridoi del castello si sarebbero presto svuotati rendendo molto pericolosa la presenza di un unico Babbo Natale che si rimorchiava dietro un ragazzo zoppicante.

Gli fece cenno di rimanere in silenzio e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, sorreggendolo poi nella veloce fuga per gli stretti corridoi dei sotterranei: il problema sarebbe stato sbucare nel salone d'ingresso e mischiarsi agli altri senza dare troppo nell'occhio.

A mano a mano che si avvicinavano all'ingresso salendo lungo la scalinata, rumori, confusione e schiamazzi aumentavano ed era possibile distinguere anche le voci dei Mangiamorte che insegnavano nel castello. Saliti gli ultimi gradini sostenendo Neville anche con la magia per rendere più agevole l'operazione, Piton si slanciò a testa bassa nella baraonda, il grosso pacco dei regali che gli ondeggiava sulla schiena celando il fuggitivo. Salì una rampa di scale, quindi saltò veloce sulla seconda che, già in movimento, lo depose all'ingresso di un corridoio che sembrava deserto. Lo percorse di corsa, il fiato che cominciava a mancargli e Neville che ridacchiava rimbalzandogli sulla schiena:

\- Amico, devi dirmi chi sei, perché sei una vera forza!

Piton affrontò la successiva rampa di scale, svoltò in un altro corridoio per tornare ad avvicinarsi alla colonna centrale delle scale semoventi, quindi fu bloccato da un rumore di passi veloci: si appiattì dietro l'angolo e puntò la bacchetta, deciso a farsi strada.

Minerva!

Babbo Natale rimase per un attimo con la bacchetta levata, quindi si tolse rapido il grande sacco dei regali dalle spalle e lo aprì davanti agli occhi stupiti della strega cui sfuggì una sommessa esclamazione:

\- Neville! Per la sottogonna di Merlino! Stai bene?

Il ragazzo annuì sorridendo e la strega alzò lo sguardo incrociando quello dei penetranti occhi neri che brillavano dietro le fessure della maschera di Babbo Natale.

\- Grazie! – mormorò, colpita dall'intensa profondità dello sguardo. – Chi sei?

Babbo Natale la fissò ancora per un istante, ansante, poi scosse il capo, le diede le spalle e riprese a correre nella direzione da cui era venuto, allontanandosi dalle scale centrali.

Minerva rimase a fissarlo mentre si allontanava, un pensiero assurdo che s'insinuava nella mente, suggerito dai movimenti eleganti di Babbo Natale, le mani sottili che pochi istanti prima avevano liberato Neville dal sacco, il movimento di deciso diniego della testa, la magrezza del corpo che si allontanava correndo…

No, non poteva essere.

Quei profondi occhi neri, penetranti, intensi, che scintillavano…

No, no, era un'idea folle, inaccettabile! Si morse le labbra scrollando il capo: Piton era un traditore, un assassino. No, non si sarebbe mai vestito da Babbo Natale! E, soprattutto, non avrebbe mai salvato Neville…

La vecchia strega scosse il capo e sospirò rassegnata. Inutile illudersi, inutile sperare. Severus aveva ucciso Albus. Questa era la sola, tremenda realtà. E la scuola era diretta da un preside Mangiamorte.

Minerva socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò sentendosi tremendamente sola e stanca.

Alecto Carrow stava sopraggiungendo correndo dalle scale centrali del castello: doveva fermarla e proteggere la fuga del coraggioso Babbo Natale che aveva salvato Paciock, chiunque fosse. Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta trasfigurò Neville, ancora in gran parte nascosto nel grosso sacco di regali, in un mucchio di stracci bianchi e rossi: era o non era l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione?

\- Ti avverto, stupida, vecchia strega! – sbraitò la Mangiamorte. - Se allo scattare del coprifuoco ci sarà in giro ancora anche un solo Babbo Natale, domani tutta la scuola sarà punita, che sia o meno il giorno di Natale!

\- Qui ci sono solo i travestimenti che ho requisito: nessun Babbo Natale da questo lato. – rispose Minerva ponendosi con decisione in mezzo al corridoio per bloccarle la via.

Mancavano solo pochi minuti al coprifuoco: Babbo Natale ce l'avrebbe fatta a mettersi in salvo?

Dietro la maschera

Appena lasciata Minerva, Piton aveva subito trasfigurato il travestimento da Babbo Natale nei suoi severi abiti neri, infilandosi in tasca la maschera dall'aperto sorriso natalizio che tanto strideva con l'amara e pallida tristezza del suo volto. Aveva atteso, controllando che Alecto se ne andasse e aveva quindi silenziosamente protetto da lontano la vecchia amica che portava al sicuro Paciock. Infine era tornato in presidenza, approfittando per far svanire, con veloci tocchi di bacchetta, i travestimenti da Babbo Natale degli ultimi studenti che ancora si attardavano nei corridoi nell'imminenza del coprifuoco: non voleva che qualcun altro ci andasse di mezzo a causa del suo stratagemma per salvare Paciock.

\- Il tuo piano è riuscito? – chiese Silente dal quadro.

Piton annuì: difficile che i suoi piani non funzionassero. Non sarebbe stato ancora vivo, altrimenti, dopo tutte le menzogne rifilate all'Oscuro Signore. Guardò l'ora sospirando: doveva andare da chi ancora credeva d'essere il suo padrone. Prima che quel dannato Marchio bruciasse di nuovo nella sua carne riaccendendo con crudele ferocia i suoi rimorsi.

Sospirando un'ultima volta, sollevò lo sguardo incontrando i propri occhi nello specchio a lato del camino. Per un istante rivide il volto stanco e pieno di rughe di Minerva: lo vide nuovamente illuminarsi nel sorriso rivolto al misterioso Babbo Natale, poi, negli occhi dell'anziana amica perduta ritornò solo l'odio profondo che da alcuni mesi vi albergava, insieme al dolore.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi, sentendosi tremendamente solo e stanco, odiato da coloro cui voleva bene e per i quali rischiava la vita. Proprio come aveva appena fatto anche quella notte. Come avrebbe continuato a fare, finché ci fosse riuscito.

Si avvicinò al camino traendo dalla tasca la maschera di Babbo Natale; proprio in quel momento, le fiamme si riflessero sull'argento dell'altra maschera che lo stava attendendo anche in quella notte che per tutti gli altri sarebbe stata solo di felice attesa della festa.

Ma non per lui.

Il viso di Babbo Natale era attraversato da un sorriso aperto, incoraggiante. Assomigliava a quello sereno di Albus che lo stava osservando in silenzio dal ritratto. La maschera d'argento, invece, non aveva labbra, non aveva altra espressione che l'imperturbabile crudeltà del male.

Le aveva indossate entrambe, per motivi diversi, entrambe false e distinte da lui.

Sollevò lo sguardo e lo fissò nello specchio, sulla pallida maschera d'interminabile sofferenza che era diventato il suo volto, gli occhi neri che ardevano nel rimorso di colpe laceranti, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile, incapaci perfino di implorare perdono.

Rimase a lungo a fissare se stesso, immobile e in silenzio, il volto di un uomo che desiderava solo morire, le mani strette sulle due maschere e nel cuore il desiderio di bruciarle entrambe, di liberarsi finalmente dalla falsità che lo imprigionava, sulle labbra la folle tentazione di gridare a Minerva la verità. Sì, per un fugace attimo, quando la strega gli aveva chiesto di era, aveva sognato di potersi togliersi la maschera da Babbo Natale e di rivelarle la propria identità. Si era illuso di poter di nuovo leggere il vecchio affetto negli occhi stanchi e preoccupati della cara amica, di poter lenire il dolore che lui stesso aveva causato. Di poterla abbracciare ancora una volta…

Il dolore al braccio lo colpì all'improvviso, come una stilettata.

Il tempo era trascorso veloce, immerso nei pensieri. L'ora era arrivata. Il Marchio bruciava e Severus Piton lasciò cadere nel fuoco del camino la maschera di Babbo Natale, che sfrigolò tra le scintille delle fiamme, e si impose sul volto quella d'argento.

Infine si guardò di nuovo allo specchio.

Ora sapeva chi c'era dietro la maschera.

Un uomo, solo un uomo che compiva il suo dovere.

E una lacrima invisibile, cocente ed amara.

14


End file.
